


Far From Home, Close at Heart

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Text Messages, Valentine's, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Valentine's Day isn't just about showing how much you love your significant other, it's also a day to show your friends and family how much they truly mean to you. Otoya may be out of the country for the time being, but he's still going to do something for each of his friends, and even a small thing can mean so much to someone.





	Far From Home, Close at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Valentine's Day was a rush for STARISH, as usual, but being down one member put just a tad bit more pressure on them. Otoya had been called away for a job outside of Japan, and wouldn't be returning until the near end of February, thus missing out on spending Valentine's with the most important people in his life; STARISH. Due to this complication, the boys were not doing their annual concert (knowing their fans were disappointed yet still supportive meant the world), but if Otoya truly couldn't make it back in time to join them for the celebration then they decided it wouldn't be fair - or feel right - to do it without him.

The day started bleak and bland for Masato, who was sat in the back of a limousine on his way to a photo shoot to help advertise some sort of resort; the details were fuzzy this morning but would soon let his memory do the work and sort out his priorities by the time he reached the site where the photo shoot was taking place. The pale grey sky of the early morn, littered with thin tufts of clouds that looked like various white speckles above, and the gentle hum of his transportation were helpful in helping sort his thoughts. Until his phone suddenly buzzed to life from his jacket pocket.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Masa!_

_I know this day is usually for couples, but it can also be for friends and family too!_

_I'm sorry I can't be with you all on this day, due to my workload over here, but_

_I hope you have a good day nonetheless! I also wanted to just say how much_

_I appreciate your friendship and how you always have my back even when I_

_do something stupid and mess up on routines or presentations._

_So, again, have a good day, and thank you!_

_\- Otoya x_

Ren sat in his dressing room, reading over his movie script for the final time before shooting began. Eyes ran over the words, again and again, engraving them into his brain with the correct tone of voice, envisioning the poses and movements he would have to perform during the filming. This was the final run through - dress rehearsal if you will - before they could get on with the proper cameras and film equipment. The flirtatious idol sighed to himself contently, pushing himself off his seat and was about to step foot outside and greet the other cast members when he heard his phone buzz to life from where he'd left it on his vanity.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Ren!_

_And Happy Birthday also! I know this day is usually for couples, but it can be for friends too!_

_Seems weird, huh? No worries! I'm sorry I can't be there to spend the special occasion_

_with you and the others, I know we would've thrown a great party or something after_

_we were all done for the day, but the workload over here has kept me tied up more than_

_I would've liked. I also wanted to say thank you for helping me so much when I've_

_needed it. From posing to expressing a more flirtatious side of myself I honestly_

_didn't know I could do. It means a whole lot. So, yeah, thank you for being there!_

_\- Otoya x_

Syo wandered about the shopping centre aimlessly. He kept his disguise together as he passed between people out with their various partners. He saw all sorts in the crowds and was pleased that people could openly show their love for their other half. Part of him wished he could share in their experiences, to have someone of his own hanging on his arm, but his work as an idol came above all else until the day came where each of the STARISH boys could slip away with a loved one. He was absentmindedly browsing one of the windows of a hat store when a chime signalling a text sounded from the pocket where he'd stuffed his phone.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Syo!_

_I know, I know, this day is for couples, and all. But I figured it can be for friends too!_

_Like...Palentine's. Yeah, Palentine's sounds good; because you're my best pal! And_

_you've been a really great one because of it, too! So, I figured that I'd just a quick_

_thank you since I'm out of the country for my work right now and all that. I hope_

_everyone's well back home, I miss hanging out with you guys. But we'll be sure to_

_have the most epic soccer game when I get back and we find enough time, right?_

_I hope so! I can't wait! Anyways, thanks again for being an awesome pal!_

_\- Otoya x_

Natsuki was taking a break from the photo shoot he was at, himself. He took several swigs of his provided water and set to fixing up his outfit; buttons needing to be done up again and the cuffs of his sleeves to be tugged at to straighten out the fabric on his arms, the hem of his shirt tucked into his trousers and adjusting his glasses and giving them a quick cleaning. With a deep breath, the spectacled blond picked up his phone just as it lit up with a new message.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Natsuki!_

_Couples day can also be for a couple of good friends, I believe! So I thought what_

_better way of expressing that than sending a message? Since I can't actually be there_

_with you right now, which honestly sucks, heh. I hope the day is treating you well_

_nonetheless! You've been a really great friend ever since the Academy and I_

_couldn't be happier to be honoured in being your friend in return! I hope we get_

_more opportunities to work together as we did before in the cross-unit project,_

_it was super fun to do and I hope you had a good time as much as I did!_

_Anyways, thanks again and may the day continue treating you well!_

_\- Otoya x_

Cecil sat at his desk, tapping the end of a pencil against the blank lyric papers. Thinking of lyrics for an upcoming song he'd been asked to help with was a lot harder the more he thought about it. He needed inspiration, but the other STARISH members were out doing their own thing, and Camus had already refused to give him any sort of help on this particular task. Haruka had always been his muse, but he didn't want to go and bother her right now since she was supposed to be working on the composition for a song or two. Just then, he saw his phone flash signalling a message.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Cecil!_

_Haha, I know that must seem really weird, huh? Especially for you since I know you're_

_still becoming used to different things outside your home. I wonder if they have any sort of_

_tradition that happens on this day where you come from? If you're able to tell me then I'd_

_be more than grateful! I'm always willing to learn new things, especially when it comes to_

_my friends! Have I ever told you that you're much like a little brother to me? Well, you are, hehe!_

_I know you must be busy so I'll leave you to it, I just wanted to send you something since this day_

_doesn't just have to be for those who are in a relationship. Have a good day, Cecil!_

_\- Otoya x_

Tokiya felt a little hot under the collar as he waited for his prepared interview. Not having your roommate be around for more than a day and a night would forever feel strange to him, but it felt even stranger right now with Otoya being out of the country by himself with God-knows-who. He couldn't stop the nagging anxiousness jabbing at the back of his neck (or so it felt) and had to keep adjusting his shirt to try getting it to feel comfortable. This interview shouldn't take too long, and he and Otoya had promised to share at least a text or two every day while the redhead was gone. But today he had yet to receive anything. He paced back and forth in front of the mirror, pausing to check himself every now and then before he finally heard the commotion outside the door start up again. It was nearly time. He was about to leave when his hand reached out and grabbed his phone, a sigh of relief washing out from his body.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Tokiya!_

_Hehe, bet you weren't expecting that, were you? Or maybe you were since you know me_

_so well. To which I just wanna say that I'm so incredibly grateful for all you've done for me_

_in all the time we've gotten to know each other! You've always been one of my biggest and_

_most trustest inspirations and advisors, even when I can get really annoying, and I promise_

_I'm trying so hard to work on that but you know how bad I am at breaking habits, hehe!_

_So I just wanted to let you know that you truly mean a lot to me - as does all of STARISH -_

_and that I can't imagine coming on this journey to be a successful idol without having you_

_by my side. Gosh that sounds really cheesy or whatever, doesn't it? I'm sorry, um, maybe_

_when I'm back we can do something together? It can be anything! Anything you like!_

_Um, I'd best leave you be before I get us both in trouble, heh, have a good day Tokiya!_

_\- Otoya x_

By the end of the day, as the night closed in and the STARISH boys settled down to sleep until the next dawn broke through, it was safe to say that despite of his being far from home, Otoya Ittoki was still close at heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly a challenge on myself to avoid using Otoya's physical being, and to give the others some spotlight since I rarely do.


End file.
